An ordinary drive circuit of power IGBTs is of a bridge structure such as a 2-in-1 structure in which IGBTs and an FWDs are mounted on the upper arm side and the lower arm side. However, drive circuits to which any ordinary half-bridge circuits cannot be applied, e.g., drive circuits for SR motors not using a rare-earth magnet or the like are being put to practical use (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Also, a technique to form a semiconductor circuit by disposing block members with electrical circuits between sectional members disposed in lattice form has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).